


Alolan Shorts

by XFangHeartX



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Feels, Friendship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: A series of small one shots coinciding with A Girl and Her Riolu: Alolan Adventures.





	Alolan Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak
> 
> Kaya (mentioned), Kaulu and Garnet © Me

**Snap!**  
  
 _"Ow! Stupid thorns."_  
  
 He growled as he bit down on said plant matter sticking into his paw pad before he yanked it out in just a second. Then he sighed as he shook his paw and licked it of any blood before he proceeded to head back the way he came, but not before he glanced back at the Beauty class trainer known as Krystal.  
  
  _"That girl really doesn't know her typing,"_ the Rockruff muttered. _"Lucky thing for her I used Odor Sleuth."_  
  
 _"Wouldn't that be cheating?"_  
  
 _"GAH!!"_ he yelped before he turned to see a certain female Rockruff wearing a pair of golden-framed shades with dark red lenses. _"G-Garnet, what are you doing here?!"_  
 _  
"You were late,"_ Garnet replied as she nonchalantly scratched her ear, _"so I came around looking for you. Besides, I got tired of Kapile drooling on me...but I think that's the question I should be asking you. What are you doing here, Kaulu?"_  
  
 _"That's none of your business,"_ Kaulu muttered, irritably as he walk passed her.  
  
 _"...You're following that girl and her Riolu around, aren't you?"_ Garnet asked, causing him to freeze. _"It's understandable. She did save you and saved us from those Team Skull thugs."_  
  
 _"...So what?"_ Kaulu asked. _"It's not like her owe her anything."_  
  
 _"You may say that,"_ Garnet began, _"but that's not your heart says, does it?"_  
  
 The Rockruff's ears drooped while Garnet sighed and went to stand next to her brother.  
  
 _"I know you're the oldest,"_ she said. _"I know you only wanna make sure that we're taken care of...but Kaulu...you and I both know that if you want to have a real future, you'd go with that girl."_  
  
 _"...But what would Mom and Dad say if-"_ Kaulu started, only to be cut off.  
  
 _"Mom and Dad are GONE!"_ Garnet argued. _"You know that! We all know it! So don't let them stop you from deciding what you wanna do with your life!"_  
  
 Her brother fell silent.  
  
 _"So...you have two options,"_ Garnet said. _"Either you stay here on Melemele and scrounge around garbage cans for the rest of your life...or you go and join that girl and see the rest of Alola."_  
  
 A pause...but then Kaulu turned and nuzzled his face against Garnet's, which caused her to smile.  
  
 _"Don't start growing all sappy, hear?"_ Garnet asked. _"Just go with the girl."_  
  
 _"...I love you,"_ Kaulu muttered. _"Tell the others for me, okay?"_  
  
 _"You're not gone forever, dummy,"_ Garnet replied, _"but...yeah, I'll tell them anyway."_  
  
 With that, Kaulu turned and dashed away while Garnet smiled and shook her head.  
  
 _"That brother of mine,"_ she whispered before she looked up at the sky. _"He's sure to make something of himself, now, more than ever...right Mom and Dad?"_


End file.
